


Falling

by DramaQueen14



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Blackcest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: Regulus had wanted to go quietly, but that's immediately ruled out when his lover finds out what he's planning.





	

He didn't understand what he had done to her, but he would by the time she was finished with him. She knew and he could tell by the way her pale blue eyes shined with angry tears. It was meant to be a secret, nobody was supposed to know. Especially not her. But she could read him like a book, and was only a matter of time that she knew what he was going to.

"This is suicide!" She screamed, shoving him.

"I have to this!" He insisted, trying to get her to see reason. "For the Wizarding World-"

"You don't own anything to them!" She argued. "You can't leave me."

"Don't be selfish." He snapped.

She blinked once in surprise by his outburst, before anger took over again. "Selfish?! You think you have the right to call me that? And I think I have every right to be selfish. I gave away my freedom, my home, my sisters, everything! But you? I won't give you up for anything and definitely not to the Wizarding World."

But she didn't know how dire things were, what the Dark Lord has done to himself. How he made himself immortal. That this wouldn't blow over soon. She only knew that Regulus had to steal something from the Dark Lord, and it destroy. She knew that this would get him killed. Regulus realized that he was going at this the wrong way.

"I'm doing this for you too."

She scowled but didn't say anything and he continued on.

"What I'm doing is the first step in taking down the Dark Lord." He said, as he searched into her eyes. "This is the first step in ending this war. Would that be nice?"

"But I'll lose you in the process." The tears fell and ran down her cheeks, which killed Regulus to see.

He didn't have any words of comfort for her, because she was right. In order for that to happen, he would have to sacrifice his life. If there had been any of the way, he would have gladly took it because behind his brave face that he had, he was scared. The thought of dying for the Wizarding World at the age of eighteen was terrifying, but if it meant a better life for her then he would do. So he kissed her with such a desperate passion that made him ache, her tears stained his cheeks. The kiss is interrupted by ascending footsteps, and they pull away. Her husband entered the room that they were in and she turned away so he couldn't see her tears.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Regulus shook his head before answering, "I was just leaving."

He then hugged her fiercely and whispered the words, "I love you," in her ear.

"Master Regulus don't drink the water." Kreacher plead, as he watched Regulus crawl to the edge of the water.

Regulus ignored him and stretched out his hand for the cool water. Kreacher grabbed the helm of the shirt and tried to pull him away, but found it hopeless. The cold skeleton hands grabbed Regulus's wrist and pulled him in. Then multiple hands similar to that one grabbed any parts of his body that was available. Water fills his lungs and nose and he thought of her. He imagined her reaching in for him and he unconsciously does the same. Her white blond hair was like a halo and her pale blue eyes looked down at him sadly. His last thoughts are:

Cissy.


End file.
